warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Wukong/Patch History
*Fixed toggle sprint carrying over into Wukong’s Cloud Walker (normal hold sprint did not). *Fixed a script error in Wukong’s Celestial Twin ability. ;Warframe Looting Ability Changes: Warframe Loot Abilities will again be able to yield multiple-drops from already looted corpses. A single enemy can be looted by at most one Ability from each group - which is how it worked before, this just clarifies it. Warframe Looting Abilities have been split into separate functionality groups for clarity: #Loot while alive: Ivara #Loot petrified: Atlas #Loot on death: Wukong, Khora, Hydroid. An enemy can only be killed once, they can’t ‘die’ multiple times. #Loot corpse: Nekros, Chesa These changes stem from a bigger conversation that was addressed yesterday regarding not providing closure on the Loot Frame changes from The Jovian Concord. All the information can be found here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1131506-the-mod-booster-and-free-to-play/ *Fixed an issue where Cloud Walker being deactivated would launch Wukong in the direction he was traveling before activating it. He now maintains the momentum that he was traveling with during Cloud Walker. *Fixed Wukong holding the wrong staff in the Market dioramas for the Wukong Samadhi Collection and Wukong Samadhi Skin. *Fixed Iron Staff’s Energy drain not occuring when cast with Defy after emptying ammo from the only weapon equipped. *Fixed the Wukong Samadhi Skin’s Shoulder Armor not appearing when previewing in the Arsenal. *Fixed some ugly texture stretching on the Wukong Samadhi Iron Staff Skin in the in-game Market. *Fixed invalid colour options being shown for Wukong Prime Staff and Wukong Samadhi Staff Skin. *Fixed experiencing a functionality loss in the form of one or more weapons/Abilities not working after falling into a teleport volume while having an active Exalted weapon (Wukong). *Fixed an issue with Wukong's Celestial Stomp becoming unreliable if you use it too quickly after joining in progress. *Wukong’s Celestial Twin no longer utilizes Quick Thinking to fix the Twin living indefinitely. *Fixed ability to replicate Wukong’s Celestial Twin multiple times by abusing Emotes. *Fixed Wukong’s Cloudwalk and Defy abilities turning off sprint toggle when used. *Fixed Wukong’s Immortality Passive triggering while in Archwing in Vallis / Plains which results in getting stuck in Archwing instead of being knocked out. *Further fixes to floating Armor on Wukong / Wukong Prime. *Fixed Wukong missing his tail when equipping the Wukong Mithra Skin. *Fixed offset left shoulder Emblem on Wukong Prime. *Fixed Wukong’s Tennogen Skins not updating some parts of his outfit. *Fixed Wukong's new Passive Ability not resetting for Clients after going back and forth from Cetus/Fortuna to Plains of Eidolon/Orb Vallis. *Fixed performing a ground slam on a Cryopod while Wukong's Primal Staff is equipped resulting in the Warframe’s animation to get stuck in the air. *Fixed Wukong's Celestial Twin kills not counting towards the Power Trip Nightwave Act. *Fixed hearing another player’s Wukong Specter casting Defy. *Changed Wukong’s Monkey Loot passive to not generate extra drops from ability immune or VIP enemies to follow cadence with others. *Wukong's Passive will now refresh when he enters a Relay / Town. *Fixed Wukong's staff getting stuck extra girthy if you interrupt the melee attack with something (Ability cast, etc). *Wukong’s Celestial Twin now behaves with Nullifiers by: **If Wukong enters the bubble with Celestial Twin active, nothing happens. **If Wukong’s Celestial Twin enter the bubble, his Health will drain down. *Performance improvements towards Wukong’s Celestial Twin and Cloud Walker. *Removed Wukong from Frame Fighter until balance can be restored with his newly revisited abilities. *Fixed cancelling Wukong’s Primal Fury with Celestial Twin resulting in an aggressive forward momentum. No Wukoptering with scissors! *Fixed Client Celestial Twin not choosing to use your Secondary weapon. *Wukong Celestial Twin can now be cancelled by the Stalker. *Cancelled Warframe's live adaptation of Planet of the Apes due to "too much monkeying around" by fixing the ability to spawn infinite Celestial Twins. *Fixed Wukong’s Celestial Twin swapping from Secondary to Primary weapon on his own. *Fixed Wukong Cloud Walker invulnerability duration at Ranks 1 and 2 to always be a base 2 (s). *Fixed Wukong not being able to Melee slam out of Cloud Walker. *Fixed a script error when casting Wukong’s Celestial Twin. *Fixed a script error when casting Wukong’s Defy. ;WUKONG REVISITED! ;To celebrate the changes, all players who currently own Wukong will receive 3 Forma (per Wukong owned)! ;General Wukong Changes: *Health increased from 100 to 150 (at max rank increased from 300 to 450). *Shield decreased from 125 to 100 (at max rank decreased from 375 to 300). **Why? Since Wukong’s new kit now involves an Armour buff, relying more on his Health will enable a better synergy. *Energy increased from 100 to 120 (at max rank 150 to 180). *Sprint increased from .95 to 1.0.﻿ *Improved his Primary/Secondary Energy blend on his Helmet tails. *Updated Wukong’s Arsenal Ability videos to reflect his Revisited abilities. *Replaced existing Wukong tips with tips based on his revisited abilities. ;PASSIVE 5 Levels of Immortality: Wukong has learned 5 techniques to avoid death whenever he takes fatal damage. Wukong will be randomly allowed 3 of these techniques per mission to avoid death 3 times. Each technique will make Wukong invulnerable for 2 seconds, restore 50% health, and provide a unique buff. *'Primal Forces:' Triple elemental damage for 60 seconds﻿ *'Heavenly Cloak:' Invisibility for 30 seconds﻿ *'Cosmic Armour:' Invulnerable for 30 seconds﻿﻿ *'Monkey Luck:' Extra loot drops for 60 seconds﻿ *'Sly Alchemy:' Orbs 4x more effective for 60 seconds﻿ ;Celestial Twin *Replacing Iron Jab, Celestial Twin will allow for Wukong to shed a part of himself to call a supporting clone into action. The clone will attack from range while Wukong uses melee, or will use melee while Wukong uses range. *Press ability again to command Wukong’s clone to attack a specific target with increased damage. *Wukong’s clone will remain until it runs out of life. ;Cloud Walker *Wukong evaporates into a fast-moving cloud of mist that will temporarily daze and paralyze enemies in his path. While in his cloud of mist, Cloud Walker has the additional mechanic of healing Wukong and his clone. *His movement can be interrupted by attacking at any time. *Cloud Walker has a much faster cast time which will no longer hold Wukong in place. *Wukong will no longer trigger laser traps or doors while using Cloud Walker. *Energy cost for Cloud Walker has been lowered. ;Defy *Defy will now taunt enemies while Wukong and his clone gain temporary invulnerability with reduced movement speed. All damage is captured, stored, and dealt back in a single furious long range staff spin attack. *Based on the amount of damage prevented by Defy, Wukong and his clone will receive a temporary armour buff. *Press ability again to trigger spin early. ;Primal Fury *Primal Fury will feature a new specialized and streamlined combo for Wukong’s legendary Iron Staff. As a preview of the upcoming Melee 3.0 system, Wukong’s Primal Fury uses new combo routes with simplified inputs providing a safe, limited space to try out coming releases. *Damage for Wukong and his clone is redistributed for a more powerful feel, with a much higher status chance, larger base range, and some slash. *Casting no longer holds Wukong in place. With new energy requirements, the cast cost of Primal Fury was lowered but cast drain was increased to be turned off and on as desired. *Animation has been trimmed. *The range of Wukong’s Iron Staff is always long, comparable to top range Zaws, and no longer needs to build combo to scale range. ;Wukong A﻿ugment Changes: *'Celestial Twin Augment:' Replacing Iron Vault, Wukong will command his clone to perform a wide radius slam, suspending enemies. *'Primal Rage:' Increased cap from 100 to 150%, increased bonus per kill from 10% to 15%. Drain now scales with duration, so the higher Wukong’s duration, the slower it drains, and when Wukong gets a kill the drain stops for 5 seconds.﻿ Please visit our Dev Workshop post to read more about the reasons for these change﻿﻿s: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1102598-dev-workshop-revisiting-wukong/ ;UI Change: *Warframe Ability Augment stats are now displayed in the Ability screen for Wukong! *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Wukong.﻿ *Fixed using a Warframe with an Exalted Melee weapon, certain actions will lead to a weird "in-between" state, where your Exalted Melee Stance incorporates moves from your currently equipped melee weapon. ;MODDABLE ‘EXALTED’ WEAPONS! Warframes with unique Ability-driven (Exalted) Weapons can now be separately Modded in your Arsenal! This includes the ability to customize their appearance too! If you own any of the following Warframes, their “Exalted” Weapon have been added to your Arsenal: *Wukong’s Iron Staff Exalted Weapons work in the following ways: *They appear in your Arsenal as an unranked moddable Weapon option once you’ve unlocked the Ability. *All Exalted weapons use the Mod classes expected for the class of weapon. *Melee Exalted Weapons have their Stance Mod permanently displayed in the modding UI with access to Combos! *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *Fixed Wukong’s Primal Fury adding increased Range to all Melee weapons instead of just his Iron Staff in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed Wukong's Iron Staff not getting as large/buffed as it should be for Clients during melee combos. *Fixed an issue where Clients downed while using Wukong’s Primal Fury would be unable to switch weapons when revived. *Fixed casting and deactivating Wukong’s Primal Fury while in Dual-Wield mode resulting in the UI stating the name of your Pistol and ability used. *Fixed using Wukong's Primal Fury during a ‘Weapon Only’ Sortie resulting in "Power In Use" when casting any ability for the remainder of the mission. *Fixed being able to use weapons with Alternate Fire while in Wukong’s Cloudwalker. *Fixed Wukong's Defy and Iron Jab having duplicate Ability Descriptions. *Fixed being able to pass through certain geometry with Cloud Walker. *'Augment': Primal Fury – *'Augment': Iron Jab – *Fixed being able to walk through objects while in Cloud Walker ability. *Fixed Cloud Walker ability leaving weapons visible for a moment when cast. *Fixed Iron Staff animations breaking if a player uses their melee attack on a Nullifier. *Fixed the Mod adding excessive time to Wukong’s melee combo counter due to his passive. *Fixed an error that would prevent Clients from being able to use Wukong's powers if meleeing while their 4th Ability Power was ending, or being deactivated due to a Nullifier bubble. *Tweaked the visual FX on Wukong's Defy ability. *Fixed Wukong's Iron Jab not properly knocking down enemies. *Iron Jab will now increase the melee combo counter on hit. *Fixed Iron Jab not properly focusing on the direction of the Warframe, using the camera to aim instead. *Wukong's ground slam attacks now only cause camera shake for the player, instead of the entire Squad. *Introduced. }} Last update: Category:Wukong Category:Tabview